


Unbeelievable

by yeaka



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Established Relationship, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Vanessa visits Barry.
Relationships: Barry Benson/Vanessa Bloome
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Unbeelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bee Movie or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There’s now a little hole drilled in the side of the building, right next to where the glass door lies, which makes it much easier for Vanessa to get inside. She used to have to hover at the corner and wait for a human to come along and open the door, and Barry’s shops does well enough, but not _that_ well—sometimes she’d be stuck waiting for ten minutes, sometimes a whole hour. The hole is much preferable. She whizzes through but slows on the other side, because the overwhelming smell of _flowers_ wafts up all around her. 

Vanessa _loves_ this store. Sometimes she still can’t believe that she’s really found the man of her dreams, _and_ he owns a flower shop. They’re perfect for each other. It doesn’t even matter that he’s a human and she’s a bee. He’s asexual anyway, and Vanessa’s willing to take care of herself. Their relationship just works so well, and she loves the way he smiles when she comes to perch down on the counter. She doesn’t even care that there are two other customers wandering idly about the rows of flowers. If anyone tries to come and swat her, Barry will protect her. 

Barry greets, “Good morning, honey. How’re you dong?”

Normally, Vanessa would just say _great_ , because she is great now, and no one wants to hear about her boring problems beyond that. No one except Barry. He actually listens to her. He genuinely seems to _care_. So she admits, “I had a rough start to the day—but I’m better now, of course. You look good. Love the floral tie.”

“Thanks! I just got it. I’m sorry to hear about your morning, though.” He frowns, fingers playing with that very tie. He probably got it just to impress her, and it worked. “Can I get you anything? Coffee droplet? Cookie crumb? Half a wintergreen berry?”

She chuckles, “No, thank you,” because she ate a sprinkle off a donut on the way over and is still stuffed. 

Barry leans across the counter, folding his arms over it, and asks, “So, what happened?”

She shrugs. “Oh, you know, the usual. Ken’s been getting on my case again. He just doesn’t _get_ it.” Barry nods sympathetically, even though he couldn’t possibly understand either—he’s never been inside her hive. It’s not that he’s a neglectful boyfriend that _wouldn’t_ come home to meet her parents; more like her entire world’s the size of his head alone. “Sometimes I feel like there are no good bee men.”

Barry snorts. “Pfft, what do you need a bee man for? You’ve got me!” He strikes a cheesy pose that makes her laugh and reminds her exactly why she loves him. 

“Exactly! Bees just don’t get my sense of humour like you do.”

“Vanessa,” Barry lovingly sighs, “Every time you come in here I’m just _bee_ -side myself with laughter.” Vanessa rolls her eyes at the way he draws out the ‘b,’ but he rolls on, “Just _buzzing_ with laughter, every time! I can’t _bee_ -lieve how lucky I am, _honey_!”

She actually does find herself laughing, because he’s _so corny_ , but it’s great. _So_ great. And he beams down at her with genuine adoration in his eyes, which makes it so much better. 

Vanessa can’t help herself anymore. She flies up to peck his cheek affectionately and settle down on his shoulder. She’s so glad to bee happy.


End file.
